Melody meets South Park
by xxdeadlylullabynekoxx
Summary: Melody Sinclaire thought it was boring living in her house with eight of her best friends. So she decided to take a vacation in South Park! Through trail and humor, Melody finds out dark secrets of her past life and is the only one to save South Park from the government that made her what she is today! Will she succeed and earn her Right to be called a Savior. Or die trying?
1. Chapter 1: Melody

It was a classic day at south park high, as Kyle and Cartman were fighting like two girls on their period. As the fight continued, Kenny was checking out girls and yawned at the tension between Cartman and Kyle. Stan, however was making sure it didn't get physical. Knowing that cartman grew up alot. And instead of being a cry baby about pain, he took it in satisfaction. All the times took being called fat, made him snap. Causing him to begin working out and and try new sports. He was a bit big boned, but it didn't stop him from causing others pain for his pleasure. His mean streak increased somewhat, He got a girlfriend from outta the state, named Ami. The others changed as well, even Kenny. He was still poor, but instead of keeping his trademark hoodie, he traded it in for a long sleeve cozy shirt and skinny jeans, to show off in front of the ladies.

Damnit cartman, stop calling me a fucking jew, you fucking fatass! Yelled kyle, looking angrier by the second.

Hey, I'm not fat you fucking Jew! Yelled cartman, punching Kyle in the stomach. Before Stan, could beat the daylights out of cartman, there was a blast of light, shaped as a ball, hurdling toward the school.

Everyone ran toward the school, scared that the ball of light and fire might hit them.

"what do you think it is?" Asked Craig, looking over to token, who was comforting Tweek in the process.

"I don't know man, but it could be an alien or something." Replied Token, making Tweek, shiver in fear.

"Tweek, stop being a" - Before Craig could finish a boom and a thud came onto the ground, as all the students looked at the huge crater that formed in the ground. One by one the students went outside, even a couple of curious teachers, as smoke raised from the crater, a body appeared from the smoke, Butters was brave enough to peer into the crater and gasped at what he saw. "H-Hey fellas, It's...It's a girl! Replied Butters, shocking many of the students and teachers.

Nu uh. Replied Craig, monotone, as others gave him a Are you serious look.

I wouldn't lie to you, Fellas! I'm being honest said Butters nervously.

Okay, everyone lets just calm down and see if she's hurt,mkay? Said (?)

As mr. Mackey continued his way to the front of the pack, he peered inside and suddenly a delicate hand shot up and caressed his face. Yelping, Mr. Mackey backed away, too scared to move.

A-A hand just shot up and touched me! He yelled getting shock looks from the students and teachers.

"Mr. Mackey, sir, What are we gonna do with her? Asked Butters, looking at the crater.

We're gonna get her out of there and see if she's hurt or anything. So all students go back to class, while, the teachers and I get her out,mkay? Replied Mr. Mackey, shooing away the students.

In class, Cartman was the first to speak. "I wonder if she's hot or not. Or better yet an alien from outer space? Asked cartman looking at all the males in the classroom.

Who cares if shes hot cartman! It matters wether she came to learn from us and be our friend. Or destroy us. Huffed Wendy, getting a glare from Cartman.

It too does matter! I don't want some ugly chick at our school, we already have enough of those! Yelled cartman, earning him a slap across the face.

Damnit, Wendy! Respect my authority or your going down, bitch! Yelled cartman, cradling his hurt cheek.

Class please calm, down. The girl or alien as you refered to her is in the nurse's office. Now get back to your seats and lets continue our lesson. Explained Mr. Garrison in a bored tone.

Yes, mr. Garrison(?) said the class, as they got back to their seats. As the lesson went on, no one was into the lesson, not even Wendy. They wanted to find out what and who the girl or alien was and what was her motivation.

(The Nurse's office)

Wow, what a strange world. They come to this school to learn but i don't think most just wanna get it over with and not care about grades. Sounds like Sarika(1), when she entered high school. Sighing at the memory, melody closed her eyes, only to hear the Nurse come in and look her over.

Now Dear, tell me. Who are you and where did you come from? Asked the nurse politely, looking at melody with displeasure.

I come from Sinclaire Island, I'm Melody Sinclaire and I'm 17 years old. Melody said quickly.

Oh my, y-your a sinclaire? Asked the Nervous nurse.

Yes. What of it? Asked melody, getting pleasure from seeing the nurse squirm.

I-I, Personally love your people. Please forgive me for not realizing you sooner! Squawked the nurse, bowing in front of melody.

Wow, that's a high honor that you know us~ But I just came to your little town for a vacation! Smiled melody, earning a gasp from the nurse in surprise.

My, the honor is ours, princess! Please forgive us we- Before she could finish Mr. Mackey and the other teachers gasped at melody, shocked to see no bruises, cuts or damage to her.

Who are you,mkay? Demanded Mr. Mackey, crossing his arms across his chest.

We already discussed this. I'm melody Sinclaire. I'm 17 years old,I came to South Park for a vacation and dammit I want some clothes please! Replied Melody covering her breasts and private area.

I see,mkay. Would you be attending this school, melody,mkay? Asked Mr. Mackey, looking at melody with curiosity.

Yes. I would love to. Smiled Melody, earning her a smile from the teachers.

Here's your clothes, . Smiled the Nurse causally, as melody looked at the cute silk mini dress.

Thank you, it's my favorite color~ Smiled melody, slipping it on in front of the teachers as it laid perfectly onto her knees as she felt the silk, a smiled played on her lips.

Your welcome, Melody. Purred the nurse, giving melody a good once over.

Laughing nervously at the nurse's antics, the nurse reminded her alot of Sarika, the island resident slut. As she was told what her class schedule was, she smiled and nodded only to be thinking about how the students will react to her. I wonder if theres any cuties around here, giggled melody openly, getting a confused look from mr. Mackey.

Whats so funny, miss. melody,mkay? Asked Mr. mackey, causing melody to blush in embarrassment.

Nothing sir. Saluted melody, getting a laugh from the teachers except mr. Mackey.

Now melody, if your gonna be a student here. You gotta take this seriously,mkay? said mr. Mackey, looking at melody with concern.

I'll be fine, sir. Anyway, I better get to class. Thanks for the clothes and I'll see everyone later. Smiled Melody, running out of the nurse's office, full speed.

H-Hey, no running in the hall! Yelled Mr. mackey after melody, but she couldn't hear him for she was already down the hall.

Giggling melody, was looking behind her when she bumped into a a tall raven haired boy, that had a solid stare and thin frown on his lips.

Looking up at the guy, she instantly felt hated, because of the gleam in the raven haired boy eyes. He said nothing, as he gave her his hand and lifted it up like she was weightless.

Melody bowed and murmured thanks as she ran off to her class, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she thought of the mystery guy that helped her up. _Wow that guy was so cute! _thought melody giggling to herself, she knocked on the door and heard nothing but silence. Then a brunette woman with big boobs hanging down, melody burst out laughing cause of the woman's boobs. Earning herself a glare, she pushed melody inside, only to keep laughing and not noticing that everyone was staring at her.

If your done giggling, please tell us a little about yourself. Asked the big boobed lady.

Calming down somewhat, she stared at everyone and flashed a perfect white smile. My name is melody, I'm the one who you guys called "alien" and I come in peace. Also im a new student here, so treat me well smiled melody, earning longing gazes at her from a couple of the males. Some females, like Wendy, glared at her too perfect smile and body as melody was doing introductions.

Thats nice. Now please sit by Craig please. Smiled the brunette, pointing over to a seat next to the guy that helped me up. Sighing in defeat, I walked over to the empty seat, only to hear murmurs and whispers about me from the other students. Trying to pay attention to the teacher, a note came flying toward me, as I caught it I opened it on my desk.

Meet me by the basketball court during lunch.

love,

Kenny.

Crumpling the note, and burning it in my hand, some students looked at me dumbfounded as I realized I used one of my abilities in school. With redden cheeks, I looked down to hide my blush as the teacher or miss. big boob lady, I found the cute raven haired boy looking at me with intensity. As my cheeks got redder, I shook my head to get rid of the blush in a matter of seconds, then with a turn of my head, waved at the cute raven haired boy, only for him to turn away coldly. Huffing in anger, I turned away and looked at the clock to see that it was 30 seconds before lunch, which made my stomach growl in agreement.

Is something the matter melody-chan? asked the brunette, adjusting her glasses in the process.

No ma'am. Melody said, only to hear her tummy growling louder.

It seems someone forgot to eat breakfast this morning said the brunette rubbing it in by taking a bite out of a juicy apple.

Well ma'am, I maybe hungry. But the second I got here you been a real bitch. Smirked melody, earning a glare and deep growl from the teachers lips. Smiling in victory, the bell rang and melody swayed her hips happily as she walked out the door and into the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

Melody went in line only to see a black man wearing a chef hat, looking at her in curiosity.

Are you the alien that everyone is talking about? asked the man, gently.

Yes, but just call me melody. Anyway, whats for lunch? Asked melody sweetly, trying to act nice to the curious man.

Well, blah blah blah blah and that's all Melody heard as she took her tray and sat by the doors for an early escape. eating slowly, she noticed that a ravenette was talking to another raven haired boy that looked similar to the cutie she sat by. Sighing, she looked at her tray in disbelief because someone put a note on it. Folding it out, she read it in her head.

_Dear new girl,_

_My name is Clyde and we were wondering if you'll sit with us today from now on. By the way, cute dress! ;)_

_from your friend,_

_Clyde_

Surprised by the letter, Melody looked over to see a jock with nice locks of brunette hair smiling and waving for her to come sit. Gulping, Melody made her way to "Clyde" and his friends and sat down by a kid with a T on his shirt and skinny jeans on.

Are you the alien that we saw in the crater? asked the male with very short black hair and brown puppy dog eyes.

Yes I am. Smiled Melody, as she bit into the red jello with her funny looking spork.

Cool. Let me introduce you to the group, okay? Asked the male, looking directly into melody's ocean blue eyes.

Sure. Smiled Melody, feeling more relaxed than normal.

"My name is Token. And that over there that wrote you the note is Clyde. He's famous for being a jock and a bit of a joke." laughed Token, getting an angry glare from his friend. "And the twitchy one is Tweek, Don't let looks fool you. He can sometimes speak his mind." Smiled Token, now looking over at the raven cutie. And that sitting across from Tweek is -

Craig, right? Said melody, getting Craig's attention as he looked at her with a glare.

You two met already? Asked Token shocked that melody knew him.

Yeah, she's in my class dude. Replied Craig, in his monotone voice.

Yup! Smiled melody, leaning on Craig's shoulder in affectionate way.

. Growled Craig, shrugging melody's head off.

Or what? Smirked Melody, getting another animalistic growl from Craig.

You know what. Fuck you. Replied Craig, making him look straight at her.

That can be arranged. But i'll be doing most of the fucking. Purred Melody, getting a deep red blush from Craig as he stormed off, leaving his lunch behind and a smirking melody.

Wow, I never seen him that angry before. You really know how to deal with guys like him, huh? Grinned Token, patting melody on the head.

Flustered from the sudden affection, melody earned a laugh from token, making her feel welcome to this school.

Anyway, we all better go. It's class time replied Clyde, smiling at the two.

Okay. Token and melody said at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

As they went their separate ways, Clyde followed melody and saw that they had the same class next.

Wanna sit next to ea-

No, she's sitting with me. Grinned a blonde kid that was taller than she was and had a nice butt on him, not that she was checking him out or anything.

Kenny, that's not fair! Whined Clyde, pouting at Kenny.

So your Kenny? frowned Melody.

Yes I am, sugarlicious. smirked Kenny, playing with a piece of her blonde hair.

Good, cause I Getting closer to Kenny in a seductive manner.

Yes Mel-ody? purred Kenny getting closer as well, so that their chest were touching.

HATE, men that think i'm an easy target. Kicking Kenny in the balls with her steel toed boots, Kenny . and groaned in pain as melody smiled at Clyde, pushed him in the classroom and smirked at a now tear faced Kenny as she slammed the class door shut in Kenny's face.

Well it seems you two are on time for now. But next time please be here earlier. Smiled Mr. Garrison, looking at melody then to Clyde.

Yes Mr. Garrison. Replied Melody and Clyde, sitting at the very last lab table.

Later on, before the bell rung, Kenny came in, still holding his bruised balls and walked in pain as he gave the teacher a note and sat down next to Craig.

As class went on, Cartman didn't pay attention and looked over to melody and sighed at the giggling girl. Before long, the bell rung and everyone cheered and ran for the door.

Hey mels, would you like to come over to my house today? Asked Clyde, ignoring the glares he got from the males in the hallway.

Sure, Cly Cly! Smiled melody, tugging Clyde toward Token's locker where Craig was.

Token-kun, Wanna hang with me and Clyde. Smiled melody.

Sure, but can Craig come too? Asked Token, tilting his head and giving a puppy pout.

Sighing, melody gave in. "Fine, but he better behave. Smirked melody earning a glare from Craig.

And you better keep your hands to your self. Glared Craig earning a snicker from Melody.

Awww, you know you like it~ Purred Melody, getting a blush from Craig.

Whatever. Let's go. Said Craig, looking at melody in a curious way. As the four friends went to Clyde's car, they heard a gasp, knowing full well it was from melody. Kenny tweeked her nipple, as melody got flustered and tried to hide her moan.

You never learn do you? growled melody, punching him to the ground as Kenny smirked evilly.

But your the first girl to ever fight back. It makes me want you more purred Kenny getting a disgusted look from melody.

Your such a manwhore. Snorted melody, earning a smile from Kenny.

See you later, sugar pop. Smiled Kenny, winking at melody and got up and walked toward his own car.

Sighing, she got in only to hear a knock at her window. Opening the window, she saw a Jewish boy, looking nervously at her.

Yes? asked melody, as Clyde started the car.

U-Umm...I-I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us instead o-of Token and his friends. asked The Jewish boy shyly.

Can't. I promised them i would hang today. Maybe tomorrow okay? smiled melody, making the Jewish boy blush and fluster.

O-Okay. Sighed the boy, walking away as Clyde pulled out of the driveway and got on the road to his house.

Was that Kyle? asked Token, giving melody a surprised look.

Who? asked melody, tilting her head cutely.

The Jewish boy that was talking to you. said Token, smiling at melody in a Get-it-now way.

Nodding, melody sighed and looked out the window as Craig looked at her in a curious manner when she wasn't looking. Sensing someone looking at her, melody looked at Craig. Once Craig, realized he was caught, he turned away from melody, with heated cheeks and a small cough in a polite manner.

We're here, mels! Yelled Clyde, earning a glare and the bird from Craig, causing melody to laugh at them. As the four friends got out of the car. They ran toward the door, trying to get their first.

I'm first shouted token, only to get hip bumped by melody, so he would move out of the way. Nope. I'm first smirked melody, getting a laugh from the others except Craig. _He reminds me of Silver. I bet she would fall for him and him for her. They'll be the cutest couple ever! Besides me and whoever. _Thought melody, only to get broken from her thoughts.

Mels, what were you thinking about? Asked a concerned Clyde.

About a friend and a certain boy that will fall for her. smiled melody, earning herself a high five.

Whats your friend name? and what boy? Smirked Clyde evilly as if he knew already.

Her name is Silver. And she's like a sister to me. Smiled melody ignoring the evil grin.

Pouting, Clyde opened the door and there stood the person that she couldn't believe was here. Even the boys were shocked as the ravenette smiled at them and had beautiful bluish green eyes.


End file.
